Daddy's girl
by MMSin
Summary: Beth is the heart of the group and Rick's anchor. Even if he doesn't know it, he needs her. What will happen when someone tries to take her away from him? Will he realize how much she means to him before it's too late? Can he give Beth what she needs without putting her and everyone else at the prison in danger? Warning - adult situations to come soon (smut)
1. Ch 1 Exhaustion

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic and please be kind and review. I can't learn and grow if I don't know what I'm doing good or bad, right or wrong.

I came up with the idea of this when I was reading another fanfic "This Hell I'm Living" so thanks for the inspiration and if you have the time I think it's worth checking out. This is set after the fall of Woodbury but before the prison fell. It was just the easiest place to begin. I don't know where this story is headed or how it will end. Ideas would be welcome if anyone has any. For the record all characters are over the age of 18 and this is smut with a side of story line to keep it interesting.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the walking dead or its characters. Everything else is mine which is basically not much at all.

* * *

><p><strong>-Beth-<strong>

She felt disgusting and exhausted. Her everything hurt. Muscles she didn't even know existed were waiting in line to register multiple grievances with the complaint department in her brain. All she wanted to do was lay down in her cell for about a year and sleep. But that wasn't going to happen. She had asked to be treated like one of the adults and this is what she got for asking, they gave it to her. The walkers were coming is droves lately and it was all hands in deck so to speak when it came to fence duty. Even Daryl and Michonne were cutting their hunting trips short to spend more time inside the gate and help kill the walkers. After all, what good is hunting down food if you become food yourself while you sleep? Something was bringing the walkers to their door step like trick-or-treaters at Halloween. This was the third day in a row of this and it was only getting worse. If they didn't find the source of the draw then the gates wouldn't hold much longer and all of their hard won safety would be lost.

Beth was pacing around the common area waiting for her chance at the shower. The water would be cold by now and do nothing for her sore muscles but at least the walker blood would be washed away. She knew that if she stopped moving she would stiffen up and want to just fall into bed. With no working electric to run a washing machine that would mean the sheets on her bunk would be too disgusting to use ever again even by today's standards, so she chose to stand and she paced.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Rick walk up behind her on her next pass. The only warning she received before turning to begin the circuit again was a heavy hand landing on her shoulder and scaring her half to death. Beth jumped but, years of living in a world where sound can kill you, kept her from doing more than drawing in a sharp breath.

"Relax Beth it's just me." came Rick's gravely voice. "You did great out there yesterday and today. We really appreciate all your help. You must be exhausted though. I'll take Judith tonight so you can get some sleep." He tells her.

"It's all right" she says to him looking down, not used to the praise and not sure if she should trust a man so recently coming out of a full blown meltdown. "I want to. When she smiles it's like for a moment I can forget what it's like outside of the walls and just enjoy her being happy. And when she's asleep, well I like taking care of Judith. It helps with all the bad stuff. But I don't want her to see me like this. Can someone watch her while I get cleaned up?" Beth always felt better knowing that Judith was safe with either her or Carol just in case Rick had another of his brushes with insanity. That way Judith wouldn't see it and they would know she was safe. True Rick had been showing signs of recovery for months now but Beth found herself overprotective of the defenseless little bundle everyone tended to call lil asskicker. Rick smiled and nodded at Beth before walking off. She got the impression he knew what she was talking about with Judith. That baby would just make you smile in spite of the day you were having. Judith could even got grumpy surly Daryl to smile and that was saying something.

Maggie came walking up from the hall where the showers were holding hands with Glenn letting her know it was her turn and the room was clear. Beth was the last to go down so she could have as much time as she needed to get clean without having to worry who she might be holding up. Beth knew that so many of the others here pulled their weight in much more important ways than her so she tried to be as considerate of them as possible and work her needs around theirs. As she strolled down the halls to the giant shower room they all had to share Beth's mind wondered a bit. Beth looked down and shivered at the state of herself. Normally she would be helping make dinner for them right now but she was in no state to handle food that people would be eating and Carol had told her that she had it covered. Beth tried so hard to take care of everyone and not be a burden but she still felt like no one believed she was more than a child and a useless female child at that. Hopefully helping out with fence duties would help change that. She was 18 now, in the time before all this she would be considered an adult and no longer a child.

Walking down the hallway Beth contemplated her clothing options. This was only one of 3 outfits she had and it would need to be cleaned soon or it would be completely ruined. Maybe she should wash her clothes while she was down here and hang them to dry when she got back. Beth always did her best not to touch Judith with any walker blood on her, even if it was just stains on her clothing. She still never wanted someone so innocent to be touched by something so scary. Maybe she should ask to go on the next run so she could pick up some new clothing that was in better shape that her current wardrobe.

Entering the showers Beth was on autopilot. She scanned the room for threats before setting down her things and taking her clothes off. She might not be the fighter like her sister was but she knew how to be careful and how to run. When did it become commonplace in her life to check any and all rooms for threats upon entry? Was this what soldiers in war felt like? Living under this much stress, it was no wonder PTSD was so difficult to treat. Her shower was an uneventful if cold experience which she was thankful for. Her knife was always on her even in the shower. Double checking it was where she left it Beth quickly toweled off and began to dress. This time it was hanging from a conveniently placed hook on the wall meant for some other mundane everyday item. Taking her eyes off of the room Beth pulled the shirt over her head as her mind wondered once more. They were always finding useful ways to incorporate the old world into this new one they found themselves in. Prisons were once cages to keep the criminals who would threaten them locked up. Now a prison was a sanctuary with strong walls keeping the walkers that threaten them out and the living safely inside. She gave a little chuckle at that though before reaching for her jeans. But she stopped when she heard a noise. Deciding that footwear was more important Beth quickly put her boots on and reached behind her to grab her knife but it was gone and what ever was making the noise was getting closer.


	2. Ch 2 Deception

Author's note - Thanks so much for all the encouragement and reviews. Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I was having trouble getting the ball rolling on the story. I needed to get Beth out of the shower but every time I tried to write it she just kept getting stuck. Darn frustrating characters upsetting the flow of the story. I completely blame her and you should too. And just so we are all clear…. I am not afraid to say that I will have no issues taking liberties with the story where I need to in order to move things along.

I promise the smut is coming, just bare with me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Beth -<strong>

She turned in circles sweeping the room for walkers, stopping when something occurred to her. Walkers did not take weapons from people. This was a person and that scared her even more. But the room was empty! She checked…. No one else should be down here and no one should be able to get in. Only council members had access to the keys locking the gate to the other unsecured sections of the prison. And all of their people were busy making or eating dinner right now. Beth looked around again catching movement from her left but he was on her before she could get away, pressing her face to the cold tile of the shower wall and pinning her body between two very unyielding objects. His large hand came over her mouth to keep her quiet as his other hand snaked around her waist and started to inch her long shirt up her thighs and gain access to her very personal space. Beth bucked and screamed behind the hand that was keeping her quiet trying to get free. This couldn't be happening to her! She should have been safe here. Ok it was a prison shower but still. His voice when she finally heard it made her blood run cold.

"I told the governor that you schmucks would never believe my sob story. Told him there wasn't a snow ball's chance in hell you would let me in. But I have to hand it to him, he was right." Her eyes grew wide in both comprehension and terror. The governor was kidnapping her? Or had sent someone to kidnap her. Really? "You and your people are weak!" he continued to move his hand over her body enjoying her struggles. "I walked right in and you never even knew. I was here to destroy you and you had no clue at all. So gullible." he chuckled, his breath hot on her neck making her shudder in disgust. "Do you know how hard these past few weeks have been for me? Pretending to be grateful and one of the team when I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate all of you for invading our town and destroying our home!" he spat it out like he could destroy her with just his words. His fingers were gently lifting the top of her panties now as they traveled inside and began to brush and pet her pubic hair. Beth was furiously shaking her head no but whether it was to disagree with him or to try and stop him from violating her didn't seem to matter to him. His hand on her caressed her like a lover but his words held nothing but contempt.

Hot tears spilled over her lids and slid down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back any more. Jeremy was her friend. How could he be doing this to her? He was always there helping everyone out. He never complained or said no, no matter how tired he was. Beth had even stuck up for him asking the others not to take advantage of his generosity. He was new and trying to fit in and find his place but she was so wrong about him. How could she have been so wrong? Beth pressed her legs together trying to keep his hand from it's intended destination but he just laughed at her kicking her booted feet farther apart. Her tears came faster now. No one had ever touched her like this before. Beth was still a virgin and this was not how she wanted that to change. Sure she had boyfriends in her short life, they explored some of the bases and learned about each other's likes and dislikes but they had never gone this far, she had never gone this far. His hands were taking what they wanted from her pussy with little thought for her. When he spoke his words, as crazy as this was going to sound, were almost a relief. "You're lucky little girl. He say's I can't have you until this is all over. We have a plan and I am to follow it to the letter or I don't get my reward. But once we take your prison from you this" and his finger pushed up onto her dry entrance just barely "This is mine! He promised you to me." She couldn't see it but she was sure he there was a smile a mile wide splitting his face in half as he kissed her neck.

The fear held her frozen and maybe that was all part of his plan. Cop a cheep feel and scare her into submission. She felt a pair of hand cuffs closing over her wrists. The feeling of the cold metal on her sensitized skin broke her out of fear's grip but it was too late. She was already trapped, hands cuffed behind her back like one of the prisoners who used to live here. Her eyes were blurry from her tears and even if she wanted to ask him why he was doing all of this she doubted she would be able to get it past the lump in her throat. They never attacked Woodbury, how could he believe that lie and why didn't the other residents from Woodbury act like they knew him? Should she try and scream for help? Would anyone even hear her so far away? Surely someone would notice when she didn't come back and go looking for her, right? Her mind threw all this at her while she tried to figure out what was happening. She was defenseless and she knew it. Her only option right now was to wait for an opportunity to present its self, one always did, she just had to be ready to take it when it happened.


	3. Ch 3 Fear

**-Beth-**

While is was still summer during the day the nights were getting cold now. Fall was fast approaching. Beth was still wet from her shower and only half dressed. Maybe she should have chosen the pants instead of her boots when she heard the noise. As her boots slipped on the debris littering the floor she decided that even cold the boots were the better option. Her feet would have been torn up by now since Jeremy didn't seem to care how much she slipped or tripped as he drug her along through the uncleared, walker infested sections of the prison. Better to have the ability to run when she got her chance than to be trapped because her feet were ripped to shreds already. Speaking of walkers where were they she wondered.

"Where are they?" She quietly asked him, the words falling from her lips before she even realized she had said them. He roughly pulled her to a stop. "Where are who?" "The walkers!" She looked around expecting one to sneak up on them at any moment. "That's what you get for trusting them!" he spat at her. "There weren't any biters here. They lied to you Beth." For a second she thought he looked like he was sincere. But she knew better. She had helped her dad many times when someone was hurt trying to clear out the other cell blocks. There was a breech in the wall and no matter how many times they cleared it up back here more walkers always got in. She had seen it first hand. That was why they always kept certain doors locked and chained shut. There was no way this area was clear and they were hiding it form everyone. "Lier!" she threw at him in a whisper still expecting to be attacked at any time. "Okay, fine" he huffed. "There were some back here but I took 'em out. Probably left here to scare you off and keep their secret." Jeremy's chest puffed out with pride at his accomplishment before pulling her along at his long legged pace again.

Beth stumbled, huffing and puffing as she tried to keep up with him, not knowing what he had in mind but hoping he wasn't as crazy as he seemed. Maybe she could reason with him. Glancing at the young man walking with her she realized her chances of that were not as good as she hoped. Gone was the amiable kid who wanted to join their group. In its place was a hardened man who she could tell was loyal to the Governor and him alone. Anything she said he would have a reason for not believing. Maybe she should play along with him, give him what he wanted and see if that made him let his guard down. In an area that looked no different from any other he roughly pushed her into an empty cell pulling a set of keys out of his pocket that looked like the ones they used to lock and unlock everything. He looked her up and down taking in her half dressed state and chuckled. "I have a meeting to get to with the boss so we can work on getting out of here. You are going to stay right here all nice 'n cozy and wait for me to get back okay?" Beth watched him and realized he was just going to leave her here, alone, tied up and unable to defend herself. Was he trying to kill her?

"Jeremy wait, please you can't just leave me like this." She pleaded with him indicating her bound hands behind her back. He stepped back leering at her like a piece of meat. "I can do what ever I want! You're not daddy's little girl here. You're just another whore for me to use however I feel like and right now I am using you as bait." His sneer made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "But what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Beth tried again keeping her voice low, not wanting to attract any walkers. He may think it was clear but she knew that could change at any second. "I'll be locked in here, only you have the key. What harm could it do?" She was hopeful that using some logical reasoning would give her back the use of her hands. Showing him she was no threat might help too. "You're strong, and I don't have a weapon at all. There's no way I can hurt you. Please just untie my hands." she pleaded with him. He was leaning with his shoulder against the bars of the cell he planned to keep her in for now, arms casually crossed over his chest and looked for all the world like a person who was normal and not a threat to anyone. Beth now knew this wasn't true.

Jeremy rubbed his chin as if he was considering her request. "How about this?" he told her as he stood up straight and stepped closer. Beth took a step back trying to stay out of his reach. It didn't work. The cell was small and he had all the advantages right now. Her back bumped the wall as her eyes met his again and he smiled showing her the demon that lurked under his skin. He took the last step crowding her into the corner. Jeremy reached up under her shirt again, his hands were soft on her skin, his lips hovered just over hers. If they were any closer she would be able to feel them move as he spoke. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Wouldn't want ya to get hurt." She looked down to see the glint of metal off of the dying sunlight and had just enough time to realize that it was her knife he was holding before he used it to savagely cut her panties from her body. Shoving her knife back into the sheath on his belt he smiled again looking smug giving her a little space he lifted his hand to the far wall indicating the toilet meant for the cell's occupant to use. "There, now you don't need your hands if you have to go. Problem solved" He lowered his lips to her ear "Is there anything else I can help you with before I leave?" Beth shook her head no so fast she almost smacked it into the wall. Jeremy stepped back and turned around leaving the cell and locking the door behind him. As he walked away she could hear him start to whistle a tune like he hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> - Do we all hate Jeremy enough yet? I wanted to do something about him 2 chapters ago but he keeps living on. Guess we will all have to wait and see what happens to him next chapter.

Also... I had hoped to be faster but it would seem that you can expect about a chapter a week from me.


	4. Ch 4 Reality

**Author's note -** Ok kids I had some extra time this weekend and managed to get some more of this typed up. I'm as excited as you are to see where it leads. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are going to be what keeps me going so keep them coming.

* * *

><p><strong>-Beth-<strong>

Beth walked to the bars of her cell and watched as Jeremy strolled away. He must not have realized that they were still in danger here, that there were still walkers in the prison. She could hear them before she could see them. Three walkers came stumbling into the hall and headed in Jeremy's direction. His whistling must have attracted them. While Beth would not normally be described as a violent person, right now she had no problem keeping her mouth shut and letting the predators track their prey, her own personal hunter. She moved to the corner of her cell as quietly as possible. Anything would set them off and bring them to her instead of him. Later she would deal with the decision she was making, right now this was her chance to live and the walkers were the ones giving her, her chance.

She waited quietly hoping to hear him scream as he died. She heard the walkers moaning as they got closer to Jeremy and then she heard the sounds of a struggle and heavy breathing. Beth gathered her courage to her and opened her eyes not even realizing she had closed them. She watched as Jeremy killed all three of the walkers with ease. He turned to her saluting "Consider them our guard dogs. They will keep us from being bothered by your family." With a wink he turned back around to finish his trek to the door on the far side of the hall. He never even heard the fourth walker as it came up behind him. He was too wrapped up in himself and his little speech to Beth. The second he spun around the walker tore his throat out with its decaying teeth. Jeremy may not have screamed but he did gurgle and that was enough for Beth to know he was no longer a threat to her. But the smell of food was bringing every stray walker in the building here to feed on his remains.

Looking around Beth realized she had little options for cover and no use of her hands. The cuffs were too tight for her to even try to wiggle out of them. In her frantic search for cover she knocked into a wall and grunted at the pain. One of the walkers picked its head up to stare in her direction. It had pieces of Jeremy hanging from its mouth and blood covering its face and body. Beth quickly moved to the corner behind the bunk hoping it would go back to eating its' meal. She was wrong. The smell was overwhelmingly foul as it came closer to the bars to investigate. Her stomach was already threatening to heave just watching them devour Jeremy and the smell was only making it worse. She dared to peek around the bunk and realized the walker trying to get to her was non other than the one who saved her life only a minute before. If this didn't give the saying "Fate is a fickle thing" new meaning she didn't know what did. Her stomach rolled and she tried to hold down the retching she knew was coming. If she started to vomit the noise would bring them to her faster than she could imagine. And there was no way of knowing how long the cell door would hold against them pushing on it as more and more piled up, which she knew they would.

Her relief at Jeremy's death was turing into a nightmare as she wracked her brain for a way to get out of this mess but nothing came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rick-<strong>

Judith was fussing and nothing was working. She had been this way for the last half hour and no one seemed to be able to calm her. Rick tried everything including singing to her like Beth did. It usually worked but this time it didn't. He turned around at the sound of a knock at the door to his cell. Carol's sympathetic face met his "Want me to try again?" she gently asked him. Why didn't anyone trust him with his own daughter? Rick sighed "No, I've got it but can you please ask Beth to come down. Sometimes she just has the magic touch with Judith." "I thought you were keeping her tonight Rick?" He shook his head as he readjusted the squirming, crying bundle of anger in his arms. She was not happy and she wanted everyone to know it! "Beth asked to keep her tonight even though she's exhausted. I agreed because her cell is the only one Judith ever stays in that she sleeps thorough the night." He hung his head in shame. Was it selfish of him to push Judith off on Beth? When she stayed there they both got a good night's sleep. When she stayed in any of the other cells she woke several times and kept the whole cell block awake all night. Beth and Judith never seemed to mind. In fact Beth had even requested to have Judith tonight even knowing that Rick was willing to take her.

It occurred to Rick that it wasn't like Beth to just leave Judith to cry like this. "Carol?" The older woman took her eyes off of the fussy baby to look up at him. "Hhhmm?" Beth left to take a shower over an hour ago? Has anyone seen her?" Suddenly Rick and Carol both realized the reason for Judith's fit. Beth was the closest thing Judith had to a mother and didn't they say babies and their mothers were, if they were close enough, able to sense when there were problems? Surly even if it was just the extended absence Judith was sensing something was wrong and telling them the only way they knew how. "CARL!" Rick yelled. Carl came careening around the corner from the common area into his Dad's cell, out of breath from running. "Take your sister and do not let her out of your sight." Rick managed to say through gritted teeth. Trying not to overreact he took a deep breath he handed Judith to Carl and turned back to Carol. "Please check the showers for Beth? She was exhausted when she went down there and now shes been there so long she's missed dinner. Maybe she slipped and was hurt."

Praying it was something small, maybe hopefully nothing at all, Rick sent Carol on her way before turning to Carl. "Is everything ok Dad?" "Don't know but I'm going to find out and until then I need you to stay here." "But I can help! Someone else can watch Judith. One of the women from Woodbury…" Rick nearly ground his molars into powder not snapping at his son. "Carl, do you trust them with your sister's life? I don't know them. What I do know tells me that could not protect her if anything happened. Is that really who you think should be caring for her?" Carl looked shamed and angry. Rick watched as the logic of his argument dawned on his son. "I'll take care of Judy Dad." The anger was gone and all that was left was a sense of urgency to protect his family. Knowing the kids were taken care of Rick left the cell and nearly collided with Carol who looked panicked. "Beth's gone. Her clothing and stuff are still in the shower but she's not there!"


	5. Ch 5 Panic

**-Rick-**

"BETH'S GONE WHERE?!" Rick winced, his head already hurt from listening to Judith cry. Maggie was not know for her in door voice. It was a wonder she managed to stay alive at all in this new world. The woman constantly flew off the handle and began yelling at to top of her lungs every god damn time. Like now for instance. "TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS!" Rick turned away from Carol to face Maggie. She was mad as an alligator and just about as dangerous as one in this state too. "No …. Maggie ya need to calm down." Rick tried in his best soothing voice. "Don't yoU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN RICK GRIMES! WHERE IS SHE?!" Rick sighed, the same voice hadn't worked on Judith a few minutes ago, why would he expect it to work now? "Carol and I are looking for her. I saw her not long before she headed down to take a shower but she's not there now. Think Maggie…When was the last time you saw her?"

He could see the panic began to rise in her. All her yelling caused the group to gather around them. Glenn was working his way to her side to try and calm Maggie down some. Rick raised his voice so everyone could hear "Beth appears to be missing. When was the last time anyone saw her?" Was he doing a better job of hiding his panic than Maggie was with hers? Rick sure hoped so because this group could not afford another tragedy. "We saw her head to she showers about 2 hours ago." The voice was small and sounded strange coming out of Glenn's mouth. Maggie was still in his arms trying to get herself under control for her sister and nodding her head in agreement. "All right" Rick cleared his suddenly tight throat. "Did anyone else see her after that?" Looking over the group his heart fell as they all shook their heads no. Beth had some training but not much. Everyone always seemed to just want to protect her. Was Beth even capable of surviving on her own in a bad situation? Sure she had managed to survive on the road after the farm fell but she was never alone. They always did everything together. Rick shook himself out of his thoughts realizing everyone was waiting on him to decide what to do. Damn he thought he gave this job up to the council so he wouldn't have this kind of thing any more.

"All right, is anyone else missing? Maybe she is just off with someone and we overlooked who that might be….." Rick looked out hopefully at the gathered group. She had said she would take Judith tonight and it wasn't like her to just skip out on a responsibility. Rick had never met anyone who took their responsibilities more seriously than Beth. The fact that she was so young made it even more amazing. Then again there was no such thing as a childhood any more, at least not like there used to be before the dead came back and started using the living as chew toys. "Carol?" Rick turned to look for her. "Right here" she was still behind him. "Check with the Woodbury group and see if she is there, if they have seen her or if anyone else is missing." Before he had even turned back to the rest of the group Carol was gone. "I want a cell by cell search for her." He addressed them all knowing that finding Beth was now top priority. "We start here and work our way out. Break up into groups. No. One. Goes. Anywhere. Alone!" Everyone paired off into groups with Maggie and Glen headed for the door to check the yard. "Daryl is on watch." Rick yelled to them. "Ask him if he's seen 'er and if he hasn't find someone to relieve him and get him in here. He's our best tracker. He might be able to help." They both nodded and headed out. Rick heard foot steps and turned to see Carol. "No one has seen her but they say that Jeremy is missing too. I organized them to start searching for both kids. Maybe were overreacting Rick? Maybe they snuck off to be alone for a bit." Rick could see the desperation in her face. No one wanted to face the fact that they had ignored Beth's absence and that now there was a very real chance she was in danger.

"lil punk was supposed to be on watch with me but never showed." Daryl said as he walked up to them. "Damn Woodbury's, lazy bitches all of um!" "Daryl? Beth's missing and so is Jeremy. Do you think they could be off somewhere together? I've seen them together but I didn't think it was anything that would make her act reckless." "Nah" Daryl shook his head. "Punk was putting the moves on her in the yard the other day and she shot him down. He wasn't pleased about that and stormed off. 'es been watching her like a hawk ever since. Hasn't even noticed me watchin 'em. Wanted to make sure he took no for an answer and didn't decide ta make up her mind for 'er." Carol squeaked in fear "Do you think he would hurt her? Everyone loves Beth." "We won't know until we find them." Rick grunted and turned in the direction of the showers "We're wasting time" He didn't wait to see if anyone followed him.

Rick got to the showers and stopped so he could step out of the way. He knew Daryl would be behind him even though he couldn't hear any noise to indicate that he was there. Rick watched as Daryl squatted down and started looking the room over for any indication of what happened to Beth. If you had told him on the day he first met Daryl that he would come to rely on the life hardened redneck Rick would have laughed in your face and considered checking you for signs of a fever from a walker bite because you must be delirious. But now Rick couldn't imagine a day without Daryl there too. They were closer than he and Shane ever were but then again Shane was his partner at work and a total hot head who had been sleeping with Lori for years. Daryl was Rick's family now and while some might see him as a hot head that just wasn't true. He was just passionate about those he cared about and saw as his to help protect. Daryl had lost so many things in his life both before and after the dead began walking that he was fiercely loyal and overly protective with those he did not wish to lose. Rick could appreciate and respect that, which was why they were so good at their rolls within the group.

Rick kept his attention on the room looking for walkers. The area was cleared and everyone expected it to be safe or safeish but with Beth missing there was no telling what might be hiding and waiting to attack. "Anything?" he asked Daryl. The only answer he got was a grunt as the other man stood up. Neither one of them was as young as they used to be so it was hard to tell if the grunt was his answer or just one of the noises that comes with aging. Daryl took his crossbow off his back and began walking back out of the door they came. Rick had his answer.

This time it was Rick's turn to trail Daryl. Making as little noise as he could he followed hoping that they would find Beth soon. Itt was dark out now. He had no idea how Daryl was able to see anything much less find clues that would lead them to her but somehow the man could track anyone over any surface. Guess it didn't hurt that the prison was a filthy mess which would make the passage of both human and walker easier to see. It was one of the reasons they kept certain areas less tidy than others. "These doors are still locked but the chain is missin." Squinting past the darkness to make out the door Rick could see that he was right. This was an easy enough trail to follow, almost too easy, was it a trap? Half an hour ago Rick dismissed the possibility that this was nothing and Beth was not in danger. His gut told him she was and from the determined look on Daryl's face he felt the same way.


	6. Ch 6 Alone

**Disclaimer - **Incase anyone wondered or has forgotten. The Walking Dead and its characters sadly do not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Beth -<strong>

It was fully dark now. Beth peaked around the bunk she was trying and failing miserably to hide behind. Did walkers have good eye sight at night? Could they even see because she sure couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Well, that is if she could use her hands. Speaking of which she tried flexing her fingers again but got no where fast. Her arms were now numb up to her elbows, her shoulders were tense with no way to relieve the pressure. She tried moving the cuffs to the front of her by stepping out of them like you see in t he movies but that didn't work. Maybe she needed longer arms. She shifted so that she was kneeling on the ground now and quietly sighed. Her hair was drying some now but that only meant it was starting to frizz and getting into her eyes since there was nothing holding it back. Thankfully the longer she was near that god awful smell the easier it for for her to endure as long as she didn't consciously think about it. That and breathing through her mouth seemed to help too.

She was beyond exhausted and the adrenaline that had done such a good job of keeping her alert and awake earlier was now gone from her system. Beth was expending a lot of her reserve strength shivering from the cold. The concrete walls and floor were leaching every bit of body heat she was able to produce right back out of her at every point her skin made contact with it. Her shirt was doing almost nothing to insulate her from the falling temperatures. It felt like she had been trapped in this cell for days but knew it that was just the fatigue talking. She could squat down or kneel for a time but she was afraid to sit on the floor for fear she need to stand up and run. Even in the pitch black sitting on the bunk was not an option. It would leave her out in the open and would make too much noise just sitting on it to begin with. Not to mention if she let her guard down and fell asleep. Who was she kidding. There was no where to run and no one was looking for her. If they were they would have been here by now. The prison just wasn't that big. More tears streamed down her face as she cried silently adding to the tear tracks from earlier.

Beth was alone, really and truly alone. There was every chance that she would die like this. That thought only made the tears come faster and harder. Every sniffle came with an accompanying walker noise be it the shuffling of feet and hands or the distinct growl they made. NO! She was not giving into a pity party. The others were her family! She told Rick she would take Judith tonight. That meant that that they were looking for her by now. She had to not let the seeds of doubt Jeremy planted take root. They would find her. All she had to do was survive until Rick and Maggie came to get her. With her job firmly in the forefront of her mind. Beth settled in to wait and made as little noise as possible while she did so. This was not the end and her family would find her!

* * *

><p><strong>-Rick-<strong>

The sound of his breathing was heavy in his ears. Daryl was following the trail left by Beth and Jeremy. He knew Daryl was a hunter but he was always amazed at how quiet the man could be. Looking around Rick notice a distinct absence of walkers and was baffled by it. This area was usually teaming with them. That was why the door was always kept locked. But Daryl was sure they came this way and here they were following an almost invisible trail in the dark. Daryl grunted catchinf Rick's attention. "Shine te light." He pointed and Rick pulled out his flashlight and aimed it down the other man's arm. "See the small tracks here?" Rick nodded his head. The dirt and dust accumulation since the original fall of the prison made this job easier than it could have been otherwise. "Look at 'er footsteps. Some are scuffing and pullin. Like.." Rick felt his heart stop for a second. "Like she's turned?" Daryl frowned. "Na, she's a fighter Rick. Could be turned but I don't think so." Daryl bit his thumb for a second. "More think she's fightin 'im or he's draggin 'er and shes havin trouble keepin up." Daryl was upset and nervous. He wasn't sure of his answer Rick could tell. But they were on the right trail and one way or the other they were going to bring their girl home. The evidence so far was piling up against Jeremy. Nothing would have made Beth come back here willingly, nothing! God help Jeremy if Rick ever got his hands on him.

Turning the flashlight off they gave themselves several minutes for their eyes to adjust to the darkness before moving on again. Tracking wasn't ever a fast process, but tracking in the dark was enough to make tempers rise and patience fall. Twenty minutes and two wrong turns later Daryl paused and squatted down indicating he needed light again. "Looks like they stopped here." He picked his head up and looked around for a reason. "Lost maybe?' Daryl shrugged "They moved on pretty quick." Rick turned the light off for the second time and they continued on in silence. Just as they rounded the corner they saw the herd of walkers all crammed into the narrow space of the hallway. The walkers were concentrating on what was in one of the cells from what they could tell. Guess they found their missing people and the missing walkers. Now they just had to get to them without getting bitten in the process. Thirty walkers, close quarters, and only two of them to clear the hall way. What could go wrong? Rick and Daryl backed their way around the corner again trying not to be noticed. If they had time to figure out a strategy they might be able to save Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I know I promised smut and it's coming I just wanted to reassure you of that. Looking back I think I maybe should have combined the first few chapters into one, maybe two chapters at most. I blame it on never having written or posted anything here before and my enthusiasm to get this out for you all to read and enjoy. Also, I'm trying to type Daryl with a southern accent. I want to stress that the most important word in that last sentence is _trying_. I get that I am doing a poor job of it but hey, I have to at least try.

Kevkye and Pretty Racing - You two have totally become my cheer leaders in the review section. Don't stop! Please! I appreciate all the reviews, suggestions, favorites and follows from everyone. The more of those I get the more I find myself willing to make the time to try and get this story out to you. I went back and tried to fix most of the spelling and grammar errors in chapter 4. I posted it without realizing I was posting the un edited copy. Sorry about that :( I believe I managed to get the correct version up and should be less headache inducing now. I'm not perfect when it comes to spelling and grammar but I am usually better than that.


	7. Ch 7 Relief

**-Beth- **

Beth was hallucinating. Were hallucinations a symptom of hypothermia? Her father would know. He would also be disappointed in her for not knowing right now. She was certain he had educated her on the subject. Then again maybe he wouldn't be disappointed, maybe he would be proud of her for holding on this long. Maybe. God, she was so cold her thoughts were just so jumbled she couldn't hold onto one long enough to really do much good. Every time she tried to determine the symptoms of what she was sure she was hypothermia she got stuck at impartial cogs and there was no way that was correct. What the heck was an impartial cog anyway? Doesn't matter. Hallucinations, that was what mattered and that was the problem. Beth was hallucinating because there was no way that walkers could glow. But that was what she was seeing. From her meager hiding spot beth could see the walkers starting to glow. There were so many of them it was no wonder she thought it was so dark out. They were blocking the door to the cell literally so piled up against the bars that they were blotting out any light that she might be able to see. She shook her head to try and clear her vision but the longer she looked the more she was sure they were glowing. Looking around she made sure she hadn't missed something but she was right, this cell she had no windows, so there was no other way for light to come in but from the hall. Maybe the sun was coming up? Maybe that was what she was seeing? Then she heard it.

Daryl whistled to her and Beth nearly fainted in relief. They were here! Or at least he was, but then she got scared. What if he was alone. Daryl was good, a survivor if there ever was one but even he couldn't hold his own against so many walkers. She licked her dry lips with what felt like an even dryer tongue and tried to signal back to him. Her whistle fell flat and so did her heart. She tried again and she was able to make some noise this time but still not enough to carry to him. Beth leaned forward shaking her head to bring her still damp her to her face and hopefully moisten her lips and mouth some. This time when she tried it worked and she whistled back to him once using her whistle and once more trying to imitate what she heard him and Rick doing when they signaled to each other on runs and while hunting to tell him she was ok and he had time to get help. It wasn't right but it was close enough. Thank god for Rick and his need to be prepared. He might have been out of his mind crazy but Rick had insisted they each learn to hunt some while they were here and for some reason everyone listened to him. He said it was basic survival and in case something happened they all needed to know a little. Because of that Daryl also insisted they learn to communicate like he and Merle once did and like he and Rick did now. Said it made it easier when hunting to get your attention without startling the prey. She heard Daryl whistle again and she tried to calm down and wait. She had no idea what the whistle meant but he knew she was here.

A minute later she heard what sounded like someone banging something metal against the bars of a cell. Once the walkers heard the noise they started to abandon her and head toward the easier meal. Without them blocking the light Beth realized she could see better. Daryl must have brought something with him because there was no way even with a full moon that there would be so much light. She struggled to stand up realizing it was a lost cause. Shuffling closer on her knees she tried to get a better look without now that all of the walkers were gone from the front of the cell. If what she was seeing was another hallucination it was the best one she had so far because it sure looked like Daryl and Rick were here to rescue her and she honestly couldn't say who she was happier to see. But the walkers were starting to overwhelm them. It was too many in such a small space! Beth looked around again frantic to find a way to help them rescue her. Then inspiration struck her. "H-H-HEY! OVER H-H-HERE! YOU'VE BEEN T-T-TRYING TO EAT ME ALL N-N-NIGHT! WHY GIVE UP N-NNOW?!" Some of them turned in her direction and Beth gulped before she taunted them with more yelling. "C-C-COME ON! YOU DONT WANT THEM! TOO OLD! TOO TOUGH!" Her voice wasn't very strong and she was having trouble getting the words out but she had a cell door between her and them. She was safe ish and if it helped she would do it! Beth was determined.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rick-<strong>

He heard her yelling and thought she was in trouble and calling to them for help until her words registered. Rick smiled, smart girl! Distracting them so they could handle the hoard. He could hear her continuing to yell to the walkers the whole time they took them out. Rick lifted his arm and brought it down on countless heads as he plunged his knife into them. They worked together to clear the hall. By the time they had a path open to the cell door they were both breathing heavy and he wasn't sure about Daryl but his arms felt like lead weights were attached to them. His hand shook as he used the keys from his key ring to find the one that would open the door to the cell. Poor Beth was on the floor, barely dressed and freezing, Daryl still at his hack killing walkers. The sound of the lock releasing was like music to all of them. Rick was in the cell in a heartbeat pulling Beth to a standing position. She leaned her slight weight heavily onto him and he had to use his arm around her waist to hold her up. Bastard had left her cuffed and vulnerable! Rick saw red. No one touched what was his!

Even with her hands cuffed Beth somehow managed to find a way to practically climb up Rick's body. Her legs were wrapped around his torso and he could swear the only heat coming off of her body was from where she was intimately pressed to him. He did his best to focus on something other than the beautiful young woman who he was sure happened to be unaware of what she was doing to him. There was no time to think like this. He needed to pull it together. "Beth are you okay? Did you get bit?" She was sobbing and shivering at such a rate that Rick was sure she would end up sick if they didn't warm her up fast but she managed to shake her head no. "Daryl" Rick shouted over his shoulder and heard a grunt in reply. "Need that poncho you're wearing. Beth's freezing" "Kind ah busy old man." He tossed back at Rick. He started running his hands up and down her arms waiting for the all clear to take the time to uncuff her. "Not really and option, she needs it. And who you calling old man?" He could hear the other man chuckle for a second before the poncho landed over his shoulder. "Didn't ya hear 'er? She told 'em we was too old and too tough to eat. I figure she was talkin bout you since I ain't old." Rick tried to put Beth down to put the poncho over her head but it wasn't working so he maneuvered them over to the bunk and gently sat with her on his lap. "Beth sweetie. need you to sit up for a second ok? Just a second" he spoke to her in his most soothing voice. This time it worked. 1 for 3 tonight, that wasn't so bad right? She sat up some and he was able to slip the warmer material over her head and settle it down on her shoulders.

Rick used both hands to try to find the hole in the top of the material. He ducked his head trying to catch her eye and make her look at him, "What happened?" She shook her head no and tried to hide her face in his neck again. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her and waited hoping to get more of an answer. "Can you tell me who did this? Was it Jeremy?" and she looked down before she nodded her head yes. He took the opportunity to slip the poncho over her head. The moment it was in place she snuggled right back under his arms. "All clear!" was yelled from down the hall and Rick sighed in relief. He leaned back to be able to reach his hand into his pocket for his keys once again. He discovered rather quickly that freeing her hands wasn't going to be as easy as it should be. Sighing in frustration he leaned over her to get a better look, plastering all of her curves against him made him groaned but she didn't seem to notice his reaction. He moved the poncho to the side and tried to fit the handcuff key in the lock again. No matter what he did it wasn't working. "Here, let me" Daryl mumbled as he came over to kneel in front of Rick and Beth. He took the key and Rick went back to trying to keep Beth warm, rubbing his hands up and down her still bare legs to bring back circulation to them, alternating between her arms and legs trying the best he could to help her. Looking up from the shivering bundle in his arm Rick caught Daryl's eyes and raised a brow at him in question. Daryl shook is head no in return. The cuffs weren't budging

"God damn it!" Rick cursed as he pocketed his keys and went back to warming her up. "Asshole would find the one walker in the place with a spare set of cuffs on him that doesn't have a universal key and decide this is the one I want to scavenge for useful shit!" "What?! Thought they was all the same key." Daryl scratched his head. "The fuck we do now?" "We have to find Jeremy." Rick sighed. "What's left of him is down the hall." A small voice from against his chest croaked out. Rick stopped running his hands up and down her arms for a second pulling back to look Beth in the eye. "He's w-walker f-f-food" She stuttered out between chattering teeth indicating with her chin the direction of Jeremy's body. Daryl looked like he was going to swallow his tongue. "You had your hands tied like that the whole time and ya still managed ta kill 'im? Damn little girl, remind me never to make you angry." as he walked down the hall to retrieve the key from what was left of Jeremy, Rick thought he heard Daryl muttering something about not being as scared of Michonne any more.


	8. Ch 8 Comfort and Understanding

**-Rick-**

They brought her right to Hershel who upon looking her over and announced she was suffering from the exposure to the cold and that she needed to be cleaned up but should be fine otherwise. Eventually Beth was coaxed into telling them what happened as she sat there, still wrapped up in Daryl's poncho, Maggie holding her close. Someone, he wasn't sure who, had the forethought to put a blanket around her as well, while she suffered through being practically interrogated by her sister. Maggie may be overprotective and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing but she was pushing Beth past her breaking point with all the questions. Rick wanted to reach into the cell and pick her up again, keep her safe. She looked so small and vulnerable sitting there on Hershel's bunk. He cleared his mind of that thought and tried to focus on what she was telling everyone. She needed her family right now not him.

He sighed and went back to listening as she continued her story. She was leaving some parts out as she told them what happened to her. He knew that for a fact. Just like he knew that under that shirt she wasn't wearing anything. Dead or not Rick needed to know if Jeremy assaulted her. But right now was not the time to ask. There was no way Maggie would consider that something like that would happen to Beth much less let her answer that question. Twenty minutes and some tears later Hershel clapped his hands together declaring the stress to be too much and insisting that Beth be given some space and helped to clean up. Carol offered to take her down to shower and that was the last he heard because Judith began crying and Rick headed to take care of his daughter.

* * *

><p>Rick wasn't taking any chances this time. Beth had been alone in the showers for 20 minutes now and even with guards posted at the doors to the tombs he didn't feel like she was completely safe. Carol came back alone saying that Beth asked for some private time to process what happened, promising that she would be okay. His patience ran out 10 minutes ago but he convinced himself to give her 10 more minutes. Now her time was up. They were not taking any more chances with her safety. He strode down the hall getting closer to the door. He could hear the sound of water still running but that didn't make him feel any better. If anyone tried to take her from them again he doubted they would stop to turn the water off and conserve their resources. One attempt had already been made to take her, what was to say they wouldn't try again when they realized that she and Jeremy weren't coming? The door eased open making little enough noise that it could not be heard over the sound of the water falling and echoing on the tile floor. The sight that greeted him made his heart stop.<p>

Beth was naked, which he half expected. What he didn't expect was that she would look so much like a woman or that she would be scrubbing her skin raw and muttering to herself. Rick was all too familiar with stress pushing you to your breaking point and it looked like Beth was there. He knew he shouldn't be looking but he couldn't stop himself. Them memory of her body pressed to close to his earlier this evening was too strong to forget. Her skin was red and raw anywhere she could reach but he wondered what it would look like flushed with passion not angry from her ministrations. The water cascaded over her body like it was painting a living canvas and he wanted to run his hands and maybe his tongue over every trail left by it. Shaking his head and chastising himself for his dirty thoughts and took his boots off before stepping into the wet area Beth currently occupied. He was more than twice her age. While she may be legally an adult now there was no way she would be interested in an old man like him so he needed to pull it together and help her. She was family and she needed him. The others were willing to let her hurt herself, and that was not something he was going to let happen again. Not after the last time.

Stepping up behind her he reached around her body to turn the water off. He socks were soaked and so were most of his clothing now. She still didn't seem to notice him as she just kept scrubbing at her poor skin. She was whispering things like how stupid she was to trust him and how she put everyone in danger by being so careless. Rick could only assume the him she meant was the boy the governor sent to kidnap her. What was his name again? Oh yes Jeremy. Rick didn't know the kid that well and in his anger at seeing her in such a state had almost forgotten the little piece of shit's name. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already walker food Rick would enjoy feeding him to them all over again, keeping him alive as long as possible while he did it. Thoughts like this were not helping her any more that his previous line of thinking so he tried to let it go for the moment. Trying to be as careful as possible he took the loofa from Beth's tiny hands and pulled her into a hug that, when she finally stopped fighting him to get the loofa back, ended with them sitting on the wet tile floor with her in his lap. Her insane whisperings and struggles were now just hiccuped sobs and her attempting to climb into him again as she sat on his lap. Rick stroked her wet hair and as gently as he could, ran his calloused hands up and down her arms and back, shushing her and telling her it would be alright, practically a mirror of their earlier position in the cell she was being held in. They had come too close to loosing her tonight for his comfort, for anyone's comfort. Together with Judith, she and Beth were their heart, their sunshine in such a stormy world.

Rick tried his best to calm her and ignore the situation he found himself in again but it wasn't completely working. Every time Beth wiggled he felt himself getting harder and harder. She had to be able to feel it! God knows he was close to ripping the damn wet pants off of himself any second but thoughts like that one were not helping him so he chose to stay in the uncomfortable confines using the discomfort as a reminder to keep himself under control. Finally her crying stopped and she lay there on his lap with her head buried in his neck. Rick thought she must have fallen asleep, but he was wrong. When he moved to gather her in his arms and stand up she tensed and began whispering again one thing over and over. It took him a second to make it out because of the acoustics in the shower room however when he finally realized what it was he heart nearly broke. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to be bad." She just kept saying it. Rick pulled her impossibly closer and maneuvered them around so that his back was to the wall giving him something to lean on as he held her. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head "You're Daddy isn't mad at you baby. It's ok, this was not your fault! You have to believe that!"

She picked her head up and blinked at him with red rimmed eyes "you're not mad Daddy?" Why the hell does her soft voice uttering those few simple, innocent sounds make the animal in hims stand up and try to claim it's prize? "Baby, you don't belong to me." Her tears started all over again and she buried her face back in his neck begging him to punish her for being bad. Was that what all that scrubbing was about? Was she just trying to punish herself in the absence of anyone else to do it for her? Maybe she just needed reassurance. He puller her up to look at him by gently tugging on her hair and the look he saw in her eyes made all of the reassurances he wanted to give her die on his lips. He buried his hand deeper in her hair and pulled harder, hearing her moan in response and feeling her pushing down on the length of his hard cock brought only one thing to mind….MINE! Rick was saved from doing anything he shouldn't by the door opening. He let go and she was back cuddling into his neck again as he looked up to meet the disapproving eyes of her sister.

"I've tried to get her out of here a couple of times now. She won't let us move. I think she is afraid to leave and face the fact that this happened." he told Maggie with a nod of his head indicating the shivering girl on his lap. He wasn't sure if she was buying it and right now he didn't really care. His baby girl needed him and when the hell did he start considering Beth his? Rick shook his head again as he stood up with her still in his arms. His brains were going to rattle right out of his ears if he kept shaking his head like this. Maggie just raised a questioning brow at him while covering Beth up as best she could with a towel. "Now that I have help let's get her back to her room." She was so small and fragile, he just wanted to take care of her. Maggie was walking ahead to open the doors for them and clear out any onlookers to maintain some of Beth's privacy which allowed Rick to hear her as Beth began begging him again. "Please Daddy. Please!" she pleaded. He wasn't even sure if she knew she was doing it anymore. There was a chance it was just her being in shock. He moved his mouth so it was directly on her ear before he spoke to her in a tone only she would be able to hear. " All right baby girl." He groaned out the next part like a man in the middle of an orgasm which wasn't too far from his current state "Daddy has you and I'll take care of you. What ever you need." She tightened her hold on his neck hiding her face farther from view nipping at his skin asking him "promise?" his only answer was to nod his head. He didn't trust his voice.

He reluctantly put Beth down on her bunk and tried to pull back but she wouldn't let go of him. "Be a good girl for me and let Maggie take care of you sweetie. We need to get you warm again and into bed." He continued to keep his voice low knowing what a chance he was taking with the others so close and possibly hearing him. Maybe he was farther gone than he realized. But he knew she needed the reassurance. He finished the last of his gently given order louder wanting to be heard now. "Maggie has to get you dressed so that you don't get sick." She pulled him in close again but ultimately let go allowing him to step back. He missed the contact immediately. Something about having her in his arms and on his lap felt so very right.

* * *

><p>He sad down heavily on his bunk, resigned to the fact that the look in her eyes when he pulled on her wet hair was going to haunt him for the rest on the night. He hadn't meant to do it for any sexual reason. His back was against the wall and that left him no where to go. He was simply trying to find a way to make her move and enable her to look in his eyes and make sure she understood he was being serious, that what he wanted to tell her was important for her to hear. He was gentle about it at the time, but it didn't seem to have mattered. She still responded to his touch like she was born to it and the look in her eyes at that moment was eerily familiar. Rick was a sheriff's officer for a long time before the turn, and he had been sent out on his fair share of domestic violence calls in that time. In all that time he was only sent out on one truly false alarm and Beth's eyes and her response to him reminded him of the one time. Dispatch sent them out on a call that had all the appearances of being domestic abuse but in reality was something exactly the opposite. Rick learned about his darker side that night. He was now fairly certain Beth had one too and it was calling to him. Closing his eyes he let the memory of that night wash over him.<p>

_Rick and Shane were in the car when the call came in. They radioed in that they would take it and took off for the address dispatch gave them. Shane was driving leaving Rick free to take down the info. A concerned neighbor called in saying the people who moved in next door were acting suspiciously. The wife constantly had bruises on her and the noises she would hear coming from the house at night sounded like he was beating her up. Then on this particular night they had left the curtains open and this concerned neighbor could see that the husband had his wife hanging from the ceiling and was taking a belt to her. They arrived but no one answered the door when they knocked. Deciding to check this open window they circled the house and were able to see what was happening. As they quietly rounded the corner to assess the situation from this window the neighbor claimed was showing the abuse they were able to see the husbands arm raised two times in rapid succession landing a belt on the body of the woman he did indeed have hanging from the ceiling. The belt left marks indistinguishable from those he had left on her before their arrival. Her skin was a lattes work of cris crossed lines and bruises both old and new. Rick signaled Shane to enter and he would cover the window. They now had probable cause. _

_But what came next floored Rick. It appeared the beating was over and the man was putting his belt away when the woman hanging from the ceiling turned her face in Rick's direction. From his position outside the window he could see her breathing was accelerated, her pulse beat in her neck like she was running a marathon, and her body was just as marked up with red stripes and bruises on the front as the back. What made Rick hesitate was the look of arousal in her eyes and the juices running, they were fucking running, down her legs. Right then Shane broke in the front door and Rick watched as the husband yelled to the intruder that he was calling 911. He saw him clumsily trying to let his wife down from her bindings promising to protect her. Rick decided to intervene. They were not looking at domestic abuse, these people were in the lifestyle. He remembered something about it from the few classes they were required to take to keep them up to date on current issues and threats to small communities like theirs. As usual Shane never showed to that class. So after much frustration and several tense moments the pair explained to them that they were a committed BDSM couple and this was part of their chosen life style. Both were consenting and there was nothing abusive about the situation. Neither one had realized that they left the curtain open in the next room and that the neighbors could peek in on their special time. This was not something they ever wanted to burden the neighborhood with. _

_With much in the way of apology for the confusion the two officers took their leave of the couple. On the way out the door the husband asked to speak to Rick for a moment and he agreed while Shane went out to call the situation in from the car. "I want you to know I would never hurt my wife. And I want to thank you for trying to stop what you thought was someone abusing her. She is my world! I would gladly pay for the cost to replace the door if it means I know she is safe and that someone is looking out for her." The husband was so sincere that Rick couldn't help but believe him. Not to mention the fact that once he realized the intruders were the police he had calmed down enough to practically ignore them and care for her physical needs while she came back do earth. The wife for her part would not let her husband stop touching her and holding her. As he was walking out the door Rick would swear he heard her begging to be fucked by her Master. _

_That was when Rick realized who and what he was, he was a leader, and alpha, and a Dominant. Looking up the lifestyle on the internet, things suddenly made so much sense to him. The things he felt, the urges he had, the need to protect and care for what was his at all costs. He was amazed that he had gone so long without understanding his own nature. But that's what happens when you never look outside of the box you are raised in from childhood. He tried once or twice after that with Lori but she was not interested in games as she called them. Rick had made a commitment to Lori by marrying her and he would honor that commitment. And he did until the day she died and he lost his mind._

The memories overwhelmed him. He wasn't perfect but he was better now than a few months ago. At the moment it was Beth who needed him to take care of her. It was funny, he realized in her own way she had been taking care of him all this time by being such a good mother to Judith and Carl. Looking out for them both like she was family and in a way they were all family now. The look in her eye in the shower earlier was the same look of the wife the night of that domestic abuse call. Of all the shit to happen since the world decided people should begin rising from the dead and eating the living Rick never expected this. How had he managed to find a true submissive? What did he do to deserve her? And how was he going take care of a little girl who knew nothing about being a woman? Hell, he wasn't even sure she knew about sex first hand yet. Rick scrubbed his hand over his face as he mulled that over. The thought of being the only one to ever touch her, to teach her how to please him and in turn pleasing her. His pants were suddenly too tight again. Rick realized something else in that moment. About 80 percent of he males to have survived the apocalypse so far were also alphas. It was just the nature of the situation. It was no wonder everyone responded to Beth the way they did, that is, if she really was what he thought she was. She was going to be a handful and he smiled to himself. At lease she would be his handful and he had family around to help protect her.

* * *

><p>Author's note - Ok kids this is kind of a confession….. This was the first chapter that I wrote. Everything up until now was just me getting us to this point. I have no idea what is coming next.<p>

Also- Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and reviews. It is much appreciated and keeps me going.


End file.
